Love isn't seen, it's felt : NejiLee
by UltimateYaoiLuver
Summary: Neji gets temporarily blinded by Lee, who vows to take care of him until his eyes recover.
1. Chapter 1

Neji and Lee were sparing out in the training field. Neji was, of course, being the wonderful prodigy he's used to being. However, this time, Lee was putting up a fight. Lee managed to get close enough to Neji, to kick him in the face, flying him into a pond. Lee felt victorious, until Neji didn't come out. "Neji?" He asked, looking into the water. He reached in, feeling the Hyuuga's long, brown hair. He felt further down, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the water. He noticed Neji was holding his hands to his eyes, and shaking. "Neji! What is wrong?" He asked him.

"There was—" Neji began, gasping to get air. "Some type of poison in the water. I got it in my eyes."

"I am so sorry, Neji! I had no idea!" Lee sighed, patting his rival's back gently.

"Lee, where are you? I can't see." Neji gulped. The master of Byakugan, an eye that can see for miles, was now blind.

"I am right behind you, Neji. I am so sorry, there is no amount of words that can express my apology. I will take care of you until you see, since it is my responsibility!" Lee felt that was the only thing he could do. He picked up his friend on his back.

"Take me home and leave me. I will be fine." Neji argued.

"No! You are coming to my house, and I am treating you until you can see!" Lee wasn't going to settle for less. He was determined to take care of Neji, considering he knocked him in the poisonous waters. Lee walked slowly to his house, careful not to scare Neji. He entered, knowing his parents were out on missions. "I am going to set you on the couch." Lee smiled, and did just that, set Neji down slowly on the couch.

"Lee, please. I will be fine at my own home." Neji insisted, feeling unsafe around his friend.

"No, Neji. I must take care of you. It is only fair." Lee grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. "Would you like some water?"

"No thanks. I would like some dry clothes." Neji sighed.

"Right away, Neji!" Lee dashed to his room, finding only jumpsuits and green clothing. He frowned, knowing none would fit Neji. "I must go to his home and find some clothing!" He dashed downstairs. "I will be back quickly, Neji. Please be careful!" Lee ran as fast as he could to the Hyuuga household. He carefully crept inside, finding Hinata, who squealed.

"L-Lee? What do you need?" She asked.

"Neji some clothing!" He jumped up.

"O-Okay?" Her face turned red, and Lee didn't understand why. "How long have you guys been in a relationship?" She asked as they walked to Neji's room.

"Ever since we became teammates!" Lee said, not understanding 'relationship.'

"Wow, Neji never told me." She smiled.

"Really? How could he not tell you we were friends...?" He asked.

"Friends?" She asked, then giggled. "I thought you guys were..." She stopped, blushing again. "...were dating."

Lee's heart skipped a beat. Date? Neji? No way. Lee's heart only sped for Sakura Haruno. "No, nowhere near. Sorry to confuse you." They finally made it to Neji's room. Lee grabbed clothes for a couple of days, knowing he might be at his home for a while. "Thank you, Hinata." He smiled and dashed again, quickly, to his own house.

Lee laughed, seeing Neji running into walls. "Neji, I have returned. What is it you're doing?" He asked.

"Trying to locate the bathroom." Neji sighed.

"Let me help you." Lee smiled, grabbing Neji's arm. He led him to the bathroom and grabbed a set of clothes. "You probably need help changing."

"No thank you. Shut the door." Neji waved Lee out. Lee walked outside and shut the door, waiting patiently. A crash was heard. Lee looked inside, seeing Neji on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me help." Lee helped Neji up, and removed his shirt. Lee's eyes lowered at the large number of battle scars. "I am sorry you are so scarred, Neji." Lee pulled the dry shirt over him. He knelt down, unbuttoning Neji's pants.

"Lee!" Neji swatted his hands away. Lee looked up and smiled, seeing Neji blush. "I can do that myself." Neji slowly unbuttoned and pulled down his own pants. Lee helped him step out of the pants, and pulled some new ones on. Lee helped Neji into his bedroom, laying him on the bed.

"How do I speed up the healing process?" Lee asked, grabbing a damp rag from the bathroom and patting Neji's eyes slowly.

"I'm not sure. You should contact the Hokage." Neji sighed. "I'm useless like this."

"Not at all, Neji! You are still an excellent ninja!" Lee encouraged, patting Neji's hand.

"I don't feel that way, Lee." Neji sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Final

Neji woke, still not being able to see clearly. He was thankful Lee was taking care of him, but he also felt Lee was going too far. Only the first night of taking care of him, Lee offered Neji his own bed, and volunteered to sleep on the couch. Neji layed there, not knowing what he'd break if he got up.

"Are you awake, Neji?"

Neji smiled, hearing Lee's voice. "Yes."

"That is good. Let us go eat some breakfast." Lee helped him off of the bed, and walked him to the dining room. Neji smelled a good breakfast.

"Did you cook?" Neji asked.

"No, I went and bought it from the store." Lee admitted, and set some in front of Neji. "Open wide." Lee smiled, scoping some noodles onto a fork. Neji opened his mouth awkwardly, and ate the food. A drip of sauce landed on Neji's cheek. Neji's tongue feebly tried to reach. Lee smiled, and licked it off of his face. Neji's face instantly turned red.

"Lee!" Neji brought up his hand, slapping whatever he hit in his range, which just happened to be Lee's face.

"So sorry, Neji." Lee rubbed his face.

"Don't do it again." Neji sighed.

After breakfast, Lee led Neji to the couch. "I am sorry about breakfast."

"It's okay, you just...startled me." Neji sighed.

"It was inappropriate. I apologize." Lee patted Neji's shoulder, seeing a smile cross Neji's lips.

"It's okay, really." Neji reached his hand up, finding Lee's face, patting it gently.

"I feel like I was abusing your loss of sight." Lee sighed. "What would you like to do now?"

"I can't really do anything blind." Neji frowned.

Lee smiled, kissing Neji's cheek. "I apologize, Neji. Your face when you are helpless makes me betray my feelings for Sakura."

"Lee!" Neji brought his hand up again, only for it to be stopped by Lee.

"Please do not hit me this time." Lee sighed.

"I wasn't going to." Neji sighed, and Lee let his hand go. Neji set it gently on Lee's forehead, then slid down, attempting to locate a cheek. He got to the lips, and moved to the side finally reaching the destination. He leaned forward, trying to kiss him, but failing at hitting air.

Lee laughed, pulling Neji to face him, kissing him. He ran his hands through Neji's long, brown hair. "Can you stay here, even when your eyes recover?"

"Maybe, as long as you forgive me..." Neji sighed.

"For what, Neji?" Lee asked, caressing Neji's face.

"Taunting you these past years, about how you weren't a good ninja. You're a splendid ninja." Neji kissed Lee again, imaging what Lee looked like in his mind.

"You are beyond forgiven." Lee smiled, kissing him lightly.

THE END


End file.
